The present disclosure relates to a battery, and a method of manufacturing a battery where a laminate film or the like is used as the cladding member of the battery. In addition, the present disclosure also relates to a battery pack, an electronic device, an electric vehicle, a capacitive storage device, and a power system which use the battery.
In recent years, many portable electronic devices such as camera-integrated VTRs, mobile phones and portable computers have appeared, and the downsizing and lightening thereof is being undertaken. Furthermore, as a power source of these portable electronic devices, non-aqueous electrolyte batteries such as so-called lithium-ion batteries are particularly widely used, and research and development has been carried out on thin and bendable batteries.
In order to take advantage of the benefits of thin, light batteries, various batteries are being considered in which a battery power generating element is enclosed by using a so-called laminate film of resin film or laminated resin film and metal foil as a cladding member. In such a battery, it is an important issue as to whether or not a sealing reliability equal to or greater than that of metal cans can be achieved.
For example, when, as in the battery which was described below in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 56-71278, the cladding member is configured of a resin film which is formed by a single resin, disadvantages such as the moisture passing through the resin and permeating, or along with the power generating elements, non-aqueous electrolyte, which is accommodated in an inner portion, passing through the resin and volatilizing may not be avoided. Therefore, the resin film formed by a single resin, is not suitable for use as the cladding member of the non-aqueous electrolyte battery.
To eliminate this disadvantage, as the cladding member, employment of such a laminate film including metal foil in the laminated structure is effective, however, in this case, short circuiting is a big problem. For example, the strip-shaped electrode terminal will be derived from the heat-sealing interface of the laminate film, however, at this time, the metal foil which is exposed to the laminate film end face in the lead derivation portion, or the metal foil that was exposed after the resin to flowed out when heat-sealing was performed exceeding an appropriate temperature range or pressure range, comes into contact with the electrode terminals causing a short circuit.
Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-288998, when extracting the electrode terminals from the sheet-shaped battery inclusion bodies to the outside, the adhesion film is also used in the resin of the seal portion of the inclusion bodies by using a lead, part of which is covered by a cohesive film of maleic acid-modified polyolefin resin or the like in advance. This attempt to improve the sealability has been proposed.